


Housemates doodles

by FracturedIron



Series: Fan Art of Coneycat's Housemates [1]
Category: Being Human, Being Human (UK), Iron Man (Comic), Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Crossover, Being Human crossover, Coneycat, F/M, Gen, Housemates fanfic, Thor crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FracturedIron/pseuds/FracturedIron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some fan art sketches of Coneycat's Housemates series, from her story Brother's Keeper:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Housemates doodles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Coneycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coneycat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Brother's Keeper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/322713) by [Coneycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coneycat/pseuds/Coneycat). 



Clockwise, from top:

1) This scene between Tony and Loki (quoted below):

_Loki was not sure whether to apologize or not, but Tony saved him from the need to make a decision by walking over and grabbing him by the hood of his sweatshirt._

_"Walk with me," he commanded. Owing to the difference in their heights, Loki found himself bent over sideways, and if it had been anyone but Tony-- well, anyone aside from a short list of people, one of whom was Tony-- he might have been seriously annoyed._

2) Pepper helping Mitchell with his tie, because... she just can't help herself XD

3) Annie, Loki and Coulson going undercover as Vanir servants (quoted below):

_"Here," [Annie] said, handing Loki and Coulson a few more items on top of their existing armloads of household objects. Carrying the absolute bare minimum of anything, which was not like Annie, she led the way toward the guard at the gate to the hall._

_"I was told to do a final look-round, to make sure everything's ready for the guests when they return from the banquet," she explained, all guileless big brown eyes. The guard looked at her, and then reluctantly glanced toward her heavily-laden companions, and more willingly back to Annie. She favoured him with a smile that should, in Loki's opinion, have rendered him happily unconscious, and said brightly, "These nice men have offered to carry some things for me."_

_It seemed necessary at this point to do something to support Annie's efforts, but not draw too much attention from the guard. Loki settled for turning a dopey, smitten look upon her (it felt… not unfamiliar… on his face, which was a little embarrassing) while Coulson rolled his eyes at Loki and looked long-suffering. The guard apparently read the situation before him and deemed it harmless, because he waved them through the gates with no further questions._

[](http://s423.photobucket.com/user/WolfMoonfang/media/Housemates1_zpscbcb7fbf.jpg.html)


End file.
